


Threat Detected

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Florida, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Miami, Recreational Drug Use, Xavierine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has had a crush on his bodyguard Logan for a long time. Logan manages to resist him until a certain drug dealer turns Charles' head and Logan realizes he has to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat Detected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drx/gifts).



> For [dwaroxx](http://dwaroxxx.tumblr.com/)

Logan knew that Charles Xavier wanted him.

His young client made it pretty obvious, although Logan wasn’t really sure if Xavier intended his interest to be obvious or not. But it was Logan’s job to be observant, after all, and he saw just how many times Xavier’s eyes would linger on Logan’s arms, hands, and chest. 

It wasn’t like Logan wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, he was. But being the bodyguard of a young, rich socialite and academic was a cushy job that Logan intended to protect as much as he intended to protect his client. There hadn’t been any threats against Xavier’s life in a long time...Logan was pretty sure that Charles kept him employed more for companionship than anything else at this point. 

Logan had been in two wars, which was two wars too many, as he would tell anyone who asked about his past. He’d seen the ugliest side of humanity and he was happy to not have to live in that world anymore. 

Today he and Xavier were in Miami, for the New Frontiers in Biology conference. Even though Charles was only twenty-two he was working on his Master’s thesis in genetics and he had been invited to give a presentation, which he had given yesterday, to a wonderful reception. There were still two more days of the convention but Logan hadn’t been terribly surprised when Charles said he wanted to ‘play hooky’ and go to the pool instead; Charles played as hard as he worked. It had taken Logan a while to understand that about Charles; that he couldn’t be stereotyped as just a charming flirt or as a nerdy scientist; he was both, and that very dichotomy was dangerously attractive to Logan.

“Do you think I’m going to burn?” Xavier inquired from the deck chair he was sprawled on a few feet in front of Logan. 

Of course he was going to burn; he was a pale a person as Logan had ever seen. But it also gave Logan an excuse to give a long look at Charles’ nearly naked body; he was only wearing Bermuda shorts. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. 

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to put some lotion on me? I mean you are supposed to be guarding my body, are you not?” And there was that cheeky grin that Charles wore whenever he was flirting.

“Didn’t think the sun was a threat,” Logan grunted as he reluctantly approached Charles and accepted the bottle of lotion. He squeezed some into his hand and rubbed it on Charles’ shoulders. He was already starting to freckle here, but lower on his back he skin was smooth and pale, unblemished, and Logan found himself wondering his hands would look on either side of that waist, or maybe those hips...

Logan cleared his throat and passed the bottle back to Charles. “You should be able to get everything else,” he said brusquely, moving back to the chair he’d been sitting in a few feet away. He was wearing jeans and a dark T-shirt under a button-down dark shirt - it was too hot for the climate and he was sweating, but at least the overshirt had short sleeves. 

Charles might have pouted, but Logan wasn’t in a position to see his face. It was just as well - he really couldn’t handle that pout. It made him want to suck that red lower lip into his mouth. 

“You’re wearing quite a lot of clothes,” Charles murmured, just loud enough for Logan to hear. “Is it really going to endanger me if you let yourself be a little more comfortable?”

 _You have no idea,_ Logan thought. Out loud, he said, “My concealed weapon wouldn’t be quite so concealed if I took anything off.” He was wearing a holster and gun under his left arm, after all. 

“I think that’s rather what I was trying to accomplish,” Charles said, looking over at Logan with a smirk. At the stony look on Logan’s face, he sighed. “Anyway, we’re in _Florida._ Showing off your gun is probably the best way to get a date.”

Logan snorted. “Unfortunately for me, I’m not lookin’ for a date.”

“Fine,” Charles sighed, stretching. Logan watched because he was wearing his sunglasses and it was his job to watch. But mostly the sunglasses thing. 

“Do you know anyone who could get marijuana?” Charles asked, out of the blue. 

Logan was caught off-guard. He knew Charles drank, but to his knowledge his client did not smoke weed. “What? You want - you wanna get high?”

“Yes, very much,” Charles said brightly. “I did once before and it was lovely. It reminded me of a nice, relaxing soak in the sun, much like today.” He looked over at Logan. “You used to live in Miami. Do you know anyone?”

Logan wanted to say _no, and you shouldn’t do that shit,_ but that would make Logan a hypocrite because he had partaken himself from time to time. And Charles was an adult, capable of making his own choices. But that didn’t mean Logan had to enable them. 

“Nope, sorry,” he lied. Because he did know someone, someone nearby even. It wasn’t someone Logan particularly liked or wanted to see, though. 

Charles looked at him thoughtfully. “You’re lying,” he said calmly. 

Logan shifted uncomfortably. How did the kid always seem to know that? “Hooking you up with a dealer is not my job.”

Charles pursed his lips. “Should I just start asking around, then? Should I post something on Craigslist?”

“You wanna to go jail? It’s not _legal_ here, Chuck. You start asking around, you are asking for trouble.”

Charles looked at Logan speculatively. “And it’s your job to keep me out of trouble...isn’t it?” He leaned toward Logan eagerly and lowered his voice. “I’m not asking you to get high with me, although that would be really fun...just help me safely get some. I know you know someone.”

Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, I know a guy.” Lehnsherr was also former military and had served with Logan in Afghanistan. He had been a good soldier, although he and Logan had never been close, but he’d become adamantly anti-establishment once he’d left the military. He lived off the grid and he earned money under the table, by selling all kind of drugs, money he didn’t report as income to a government he no longer was willing to support by paying taxes. 

He actually wasn’t that odd by Florida standards, come to think of it.

There were some things Logan doubted about Lehnsherr - but he was discreet and he sold good weed, and that’s all Charles needed right now. 

Logan stood up. “Are we going, or not?”

Charles’ eyes widened and he smiled as he scrambled to stand up and put a shirt and sandals on. He patted his shorts’ pocket to make sure he had his wallet and cell phone. “Ready!”

**

Lehnsherr lived in a converted detached garage. He greeted Logan cordially and then he saw Xavier. His face froze. 

“Hello,” Charles said with his usual charming smile. 

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Erik said, in a warm, intimate voice, extending his hand to shake Charles’ 

Logan’s eyes narrowed when he saw Charles _blush_. “I’m Charles Xavier,” his client said. 

Logan looked back and forth between the two men, whose hands had not separated. He cleared his throat. “Just here to get some product, Lehnsherr. We’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

Lehnsherr seemed to realize Logan was still there and looked at him in surprise. “Of course,” he said smoothly, fucking finally disengaging his hand from Xavier’s. “What would you like? Meth, crack, heroin?”

Charles seemed a little taken aback by the options. “Oh. No, no. I’m just looking for some marijuana.”

Lehnsherr’s sharkiest grin stole across his face. “That’s all I sell. I was just kidding.”

 _No you weren’t,_ Logan thought with a scowl as he watched Lehnsherr retrieve a wooden box and pull out a gallon-sized plastic bag filled with buds and a scale. 

“Please, sit down, while I measure it out,” Lehnsherr said, his eyes lingering on Charles’ face in way that Logan did not like _at all_. “How much do you want?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the usual amount, I guess,” Charles said, taking the proffered seat and beaming at Lehnsherr.

“An eighth. He’ll take an eighth,” Logan growled. He did not sit. 

Lehnsherr gave Logan a quizzical look as he started to weigh out the weed. “Are you in a hurry?”

Logan didn’t respond, looking out the one window that Lehnsherr’s domicile had. Lehnsherr looked at Xavier. “How do you and Howlett know each other, anyway?”

Charles always felt awkward about saying Logan was his bodyguard. Normally Logan didn’t, but Lehnsherr was making him feel unbalanced. He nodded at Charles. “I’m his employee.”

“Oh.” Lehnsherr finished filling the small baggie and handed it to Charles with a smile. “So you’re single,” he said. “Sixty dollars, please.”

Logan gritted his teeth. Coming here had been a bad idea. 

Charles passed the money over looking far too delighted. “I am single,” he breathed. 

“Threat detected!” Logan shouted suddenly. “Get _down_ , Xavier!”

It had been probably six months since their last drill, but Logan was pleased to see Charles bend forward and cover his head with his arms as Logan had trained him to do. Lehnsherr actually went flat on the floor, which was even better as far as Logan was concerned. Logan ran over to Charles and tugged on his elbow and Charles followed him out and to their rental car, his head still ducked, clutching his little baggie of weed.

“Keep down,” Logan ordered as they got in the car. He started up the vehicle and peeled out, watching a puzzled Lehnsherr coming to the door just in time to see his cloud of dust. Logan couldn’t help smirking at that.

“You can sit up,” Logan told Charles. “Everything’s fine now.” Logan turned onto a side street, pulled the car over, and turned off the engine. “There’s...something I’ve been thinkin’ about doin’ for a long time, and I’m just gonna do it.” 

Logan looked at Charles for a moment, telegraphing what he was doing as he leaned over and finally allowed himself to kiss Charles’ delectable red lips. Charles was clearly shocked but melted into the kiss quickly. The gentle kiss quickly became heated as all the passion Logan had been holding back overtook him and he kissed down Charles’ neck. 

“Maybe people should endanger my life more often,” Charles gasped after a moment. “Fuck, Logan, I’ve wanted this for so long...I’m curious though...what did you see back, there, anyway? What was the threat?”

“Not that kind of threat,” unbuttoning Charles’ shirt and kissing his way down Charles’ chest. “Let’s go back to your hotel room and get high and figure out this whole employee situation later.”

Charles grinned at him happily. “Sounds good to me!”


End file.
